


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Captive Sam, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Gets Shot, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: ghost haunting a diner. How can it get any weirder than that?'''' It's strange, I know.'' Sam said, scooting his laptop across the table for Dean to see. '' There have been three deaths so far. All of them the same as the last. The victim was lead somewhere where they were alone, and then they were shot to death.'' Sam explained. '' This hunt is weird Dean. We've got to do something.''( Sam and Dean were in the middle of a simple hunt for a spirit, occupying a diner of all places, and things take a turn when the brothers are separated. Now Dean can't find Sam, and Sam is in the fight for his life. Will Dean find him in time.)





	1. Chapter 1

'' A ghost haunting a diner. How can it get any weirder than that?''

'' It's strange, I know.'' Sam said, scooting his laptop across the table for Dean to see. '' There have been three deaths so far. All of them the same as the last. The victim was lead somewhere where they were alone, and then they were shot to death.'' Sam explained. '' This hunt is weird Dean. We've got to do something.''

'' I know.'' Dean said. '' But seriously, a diner? Why wasn't it like a warehouse, or a store or something? It just had to be a diner.''

'' Well if we want his diner to stay open then we better get researching.'' Sam said. '' The diners only twenty minutes away, but they aren't open at ten at night.''

'' Library still open?'' Sam gave Dean a questionable look. '' Right.'' Dean pushed himself up off the bed. '' Alright then. I think the other laptop is still in the trunk. I'll see if I can get it running enough to do some searching.'' Dean snatched the car keys off the table, and began to walk to the door. '' You good to look on your own?''

'' I'll be fine.'' Sam said. '' Get the other laptop already.''

'' Right.''

 

\---

 

Sam had pulled an all nighter on research.

He'd searched all night for anything death related to the diner. The first thing he had found had absolutely nothing to do with how the people were dying, so he could rule that out. The second one was a recent death, but it had nothing to do with a shooting either. This one had been a car crash right outside the diners entrance. However, the third death, which happened only days after the car crash,  did catch Sam's eye. The report read that a man, who's name had been with held from the article, had gone mad after his wife had divorced him. He then took his gun, and fired into a crowd of people killing two people. This could be their ghost.

Sam glanced towards the clock, realizing that the time was 8:30 a.m. He'd stayed up the entire night. Glancing over to the bed, Sam found that Dean had conked out with the old laptop sitting beside him. The screen was still open, but had turned dark many hours ago. He could bet that the battery was dead by now. Sam stood from his chair, walking over to the bed to grab the laptop. He shut it, setting it on his own bed before turning back to Dean. He wanted to wake him up, but maybe it would be best to leave him be. Dean hadn't really been sleeping, not since the whole thing with the Darkness being unleashed. Dean had been pulling his own all nighters to try and track her down, but ever since she killed that lady cop and her mother she'd been in the wind. No word at all. Instead of waking him, Sam let him be. He turned instead to the door, snagging the impala keys to go get them some coffee. He left his laptop open, and plugged in, hoping that if Dean woke up while he was gone that he would see the information that he'd found over night. He walked out the door, shutting it as quietly as he could before heading to the car.

Sam drove for awhile, realizing pretty quickly that there was no coffee shop in this small town. So then he tried any fast food places, and al of them were currently closed. All,.... but the haunted diner that they'd come to investigate. Sam parked outside the diner, staring up at the small complex like it was the worst place to go inside. It didn't look too bad from the outside, but looks can be deceiving, especially after the stories that he's read.

'' I can't believe that I'm doing this.'' Sam mumbled to himself, stepping out of the car. He looked up at the building again, a feeling of dread filling his stomach as he walked around to the back of the car. He opened it up, and made sure that no one was watching as he pulled out his gun which was filled with rock salt just in case something happened while inside. Sam tried looking at the bright side of going in the store. He could probably ask around, see if he could get any information on the shooter from those few years ago. Maybe he could get a name out of them. So he made sure, just in case they asked, to have his FBI badge on him. Better safe than sorry. Sam shut the trunk, and proceeded to enter the diner.

A bell rung above his head when he opened the door, alerting a young man standing behind the counter to his arrival.

'' Hello sir, how may I help you this morning?'' He asked.

'' I uh.'' Sam glanced up at the menu, finding what he thought looked like a good meal that Dean would like. '' I'll take the number 3, and two coffees.'' Sam said.

'' Will that be for here or to go?'' The man asked.

'' To go.'' Sam said. He began to glance around the little diner, noticing that there were only three other people inside. There was a mother with her son at a far table, who was causing quite a ruckus by banging on the glass windows. The other was an older woman, maybe in her fifties, who was nursing a cup of coffee while she read the morning paper. '' Not much of a morning crowd here.'' Sam mumbled.

'' It's been like this since they found Skyler last week.'' The man said.

'' Who?'' Sam questioned.

'' Skyler, one of our workers. You see, she as trying to reorganize the storage room, and none of us had thought to check on her, but when we checked on her before closing.'' The man fell silent.

'' What happened?'' Sam asked.

'' She.... She was already dead. She was shot through the heart three times, but there was no gun found, or bullets. We just don't understand.'' He said. '' She wasn't the only one either.... It's.... It's just all so strange.'' He said.

'' Does anybody know who could've done it?'' Sam asked, hoping he wasn't sounding pushy.

'' No. There' no one who would've wanted to kill Skyler, or the other two people. I just hope that the police find the guy soon, because if not we'll have to close down.'' The man said. A greasy bag and two cups popped through the window behind the counter, and the man turned to grab them. '' Here you go sir.''

'' Thanks.'' Sam handed over a ten and a five to pay for the food, and to tip the man for the help he hadn't known he'd given. He grabbed the bag, balancing the tray of coffee in his other hand as he walked back towards the door. He held out a hand to open the door, but when he started to pull on the handle, it wouldn't open. Sam tried again, more force behind the tug, but the door wouldn't even budge. '' What the hell?'' He questioned, pulling a third time.

'' Is there a problem sir?'' The man asked, walking out from behind the counter.

'' The door won't open.'' Sam said, stepping back. '' Is it locked?'' He asked as the worker approached the door.

'' It shouldn't be.'' He said, pulling a key from his pocket. '' Knowing some of my younger workers, they may have left it locked on the inside. It happens some times, just give me a second and then you'll be out.''

'' Thank you.'' Sam said. He watched the man work patiently with the door for about a minute or two. There was a look of frustration on his face, and his brow was furrowed in concentration as he tried the door over and over again with the key still inside. He heard the man curse quietly to himself, but he remained quiet.

'' I don't understand.'' The man said.

'' What's the problem?'' Sam asked, setting his tray of coffee down, along with his brothers breakfast.

'' The door won't open. It's like its locked from the outside.'' He said. He tried the door again with the key, but nothing happened. By now the attention of everyone in the diner was on them, curious eyes watching to learn what was going on. '' I can't get it open.''

'' Here, let me try-'' Sam stopped when he noticed the lights flickering above his head. The temperature in the room dropped suddenly, and he noticed that he could now see his breath before his face. '' Is there any other doors out of here?'' Sam asked, a frantic tone entering his voice.

'' There's a door to the back of the kitchen, but it's for employees only. Why?'' The man asked.

'' Can it still be opened?'' Sam asked.

'' I don't know.'' The man walked back to the kitchen area, leaving Sam with the other patrons of the diner to wait for an answer. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but soon the man was coming back out with a face as white as a sheet. '' The door.... It won't open either.'' He sadly said.

'' Dammit.'' Sam cursed, his breath fogging in his face again.

'' What's going on?'' The mother across the room asked.

'' Well, I believe that we're being held hostage by something.'' Sam said.

'' By what?'' The old lady asked, standing from her chair as her newspaper sat abandoned.

'' You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'' Sam said.

'' How are we going to get out?'' The mother asked.

'' I know a person. He can help us.'' Sam reached into his pocket, and dug out his cellphone. Thankfully, he still had a signal. So he fired off a call, and hoped that his brother had woken up by now.

 

\---

 

Dean awoke with a start when the ringing of his cell phone filled his ears.

'' What the hell?'' Dean questioned, glancing over to the clock as he turned over to grab it. The clock read 9:00 a.m. He also noticed that Sam wasn't in the room anymore. He guessed that Sam had run out to get some coffee, and breakfast for the two of them. The ringing of his cell phone pulled him away from the thoughts of his brother as he reached out to grab it. However, he was pulled back to thinking about Sam when he read the caller ID, and realized that it was his brother calling.

'' Hello?'' Dean said, answering his phone.

_'' Hey Dean? I think I may have a situation here.''_

'' What's the matter Sammy?'' Dean asked, sitting up on the bed. He ran a hand over his face, feeling the grit of sleep.

_'' Well, I think that we're in trouble.''_ Sam said.

'' Who's we?'' Dean asked.

_'' Me, as well as everyone else in the diner.''_

'' Sam, where the hell are you? Don't tell me you are in that diner.'' Silence fell on the other line, and Dean could just hear the frustrated grin that Sam probably had now. '' You've got to be kidding me Sam. What were you thinking?'' Dean asked.

_'' I was thinking that there wasn't another coffee shop in this place, and there was a chance that I could get some information on what it is we're dealing with.''_

'' Alright, alright.'' Dean said, moving over to his duffel bag to grab some fresh clothing. '' So what happened?'' Dean asked.

_'' I was ordering some coffee and food, and had managed to strike up a conversation about the recent deaths. Now I've learned that all the deaths happened for no reason what so ever, and there's been proof that no weapon, or any evidence was left behind. Then when I tried to leave the doors were held shut, and I couldn't get out. Neither can anybody else. We're being held hostage by this thing Dean.... Something bad is going to happen.''_

'' Alright Sammy. Do you have anything on you?'' Dean asked.

_'' A salt round gun, but I only have so many bullets.''_

'' OK.'' Dean began to work his way into his clothes. '' Do what ever you can Sam. Keep those people alive, and if you see anything out of the ordinary, shoot it.'' Dean said.

_'' Right. But Dean, I don't know if I'll be able to protect them long enough to find the spirit.''_

'' Just hold on Sammy. I'll be there as soon as I can.'' Dean said. The other line went dead, and Dean hung up on his own end. He began to work on getting dressed the rest of the way, deciding his best choice of action to get over there. He knew Sam took the impala, so he'd have to hotwire a car. That's when Dean noticed that his brothers laptop was still open. Out of curiosity, Dean went over and reactivated the screen to see what it was that Sam had found. He read the information as fast as he could, and towards the end his eyes went wide.

'' Oh hell no.'' Dean said. '' Sammy, you better not do something stupid.'' Dean threw the weapons tote over his shoulder, hoping he'd have what he needed inside as he exited the motel room. His thought were on his brother, who had no idea that what he was dealing with wasn't just an angry spirit of a victim, but it was the shooter himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam hung up the phone, shoving the item back into his pocket with frustration. Dean was coming, but he wasn't sure if he'd get there in time. If this lost spirit meant to get revenge on who shot him or her, and was killing anyone, then they could all be dead before he arrived.

'' What are we going to do. We have to get out of here.'' The mother said, holding her son close.

'' Try breaking a window. Maybe then we can get out.'' The old lady suggested.

'' I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Sam warned.

'' Grab a chair there Dylan. Help me out here.'' The manager said. Sam watched as the cook, and the manager both walked towards the window with chairs in hand.

'' I wouldn't-'' Sam couldn't finish as a loud bang resounded around them when the chairs made contact with the window. The chairs sat on the ground for a moment, but then they flew up into the air, and towards where they were standing. '' GET DOWN!'' Sam dove to the side, taking one of the female workers with him as they crashed to the floor out of harms way. He saw the rest of the people with him jump to avoid the flying furniture, and when the chairs crashed against the counter everyone began to push themselves up.

'' Is everybody OK?'' Sam asked, helping the worker beside him up.

'' Fine.'' The manager said. '' What the hell did that?'' He questioned.

'' Would you believe me if I told you the truth?'' Sam asked.

'' After that?'' The manager looked back to his staff, as well as the three patrons who were also trapped inside. '' We'd believe anything really.'' he said.

'' Then listen to what I say.'' Sam said. '' That thing that threw those chairs, it's known as an angry spirit, a soul that has been trapped on earth.'' Sam explained.

'' A what?'' the manager asked.

'' An angry spirit is a spirit which has been bound to earth because they have unfinished business. They normally follow some sort of patter, and cause havoc where ever they are found. It would seem that you've got one nasty one stuck in the diner.'' Sam explained.

'' Are you insane? This is nuts.'' Someone said.

'' If you're telling us the truth, then how can we kill it?'' The manager asked.

'' You can keep an angry spirit at bay with salt, or pure iron. The only way you can kill it is by burning the bones of the angry spirit.'' Sam explained.

'' If we can't leave, then who's going to do that?'' The manager asked.

'' My brother is on his way. He's going to try and get us out first, and if that doesn't work then he will take care of it.'' Sam said.

'' And if he can't?''

'' Then we may be screwed.'' Sam said sadly.

'' You're crazy, this can't be true.'' The mother said. Sam was about to say something, but there was a flash as the lights began to flicker again, and the temperature dropped. Sam's eyes flickered around, looking for the source of it, and found a body of smoke floating up behind one of the staff members. He wrenched the gun from his belt, and the two staff members before him dove to the side as he shot the spirit. Everyone watched as the spirit dispersed in a smoky haze, then disappeared. The lights all came back on, revealing the startled faces of all the patrons and workers trapped in the diner with him.

'' What the hell were you thinking?'' The mother demanded. '' You're gonna kill someone!'' She screeched.

'' It's salt rounds. They can't kill you, they are only harmful to spirits.'' Sam explained. '' Now listen to me. I know how to keep you people safe, but you have to trust me.''

'' What do we do?'' The manager asked.

'' How much salt do you have in your storage room?''

 

\---

 

Dean parked the car that he'd hijacked in front of the diner. One look told him that this was the diner Sam was trapped in, only because he could see the impala parked beside the front door. Sam was definitely inside there.

'' What the hell did you get yourself into this time Sammy.'' Dean mumbled, putting the car into park as he stepped out. Dean took the weapons duffel out with him, and walked over to the impala. He was grateful now for getting the idea of making a second set of impala keys, because now he could get into the trunk to grab anything he still needed. Dean quickly added a pan of salt to his bag, as well as an extra salt round gun, with extra rounds. He'd need them if this spirit was as nasty as he thought it was going to be. When Dean thought he had everything he would need, he began to walk towards the front door. He tried that door, but just like Sam had said when he'd called the door was sealed shut. There was no getting in or out.

'' OK then.'' Dean pulled out his cell phone. '' Plan B.'' He dialed Sam's number, holding the phone to his ear as he waited for his brother to answer his phone. '' Come on Sammy, pick up. Pick up.'' Dean mumbled. The other line clicked.

_'' Dean?''_

'' Sammy. Are you alright?'' Dean asked.

_'' We're still trapped inside. Does it sound like I'm alright?''_

'' Yeah, good point.'' Dean mumbled. '' Sam, I think I know what's doing this.'' He said.

_'' Yeah, its one of the shooters victims.''_

'' No Sammy, it's the shooter himself.'' Dean said.

_'' What? But I read the reports. This sounds like one of his victims.''_

'' Maybe Sammy, but I took a closer look after you called. What you didn't read what that one of the workers was the mans wife. She was the reason he went crazy and started shooting, and now he wants her dead.'' Dean explained. '' You have to ask her what her husbands name was, because I can't get in, so I'm going to have to go burn the corpse.''

_'' I don't even know who the mans wife is. There was no name in the report I found.''_

'' Sammy, she's one of only two female workers in there, and out of the three victims over the past two weeks, that leaves only one woman in the work force.'' Dean said. '' It's her, so ask her.''

_'' You better be right Dean. Otherwise we're screwed.''_

'' I know.'' Dean glanced back to the impala, stepping towards the car. '' Call me back when you have an answer.''

_'' I will.''_

The line went dead after that, but Dean never put it back in his pocket. He kept it out with him, waiting patiently for his brother to call back.

 

\---

 

Sam pulled the cell phone away from his ear, glancing towards the only woman who was wearing the diners uniform. The same lady that he'd pushed out of the way when the chairs had flown across the room maybe an hour before. She was safely inside the salt circle that he'd drawn for all the patrons and workers so the ghost wouldn't get to them. Sam knew he was going to regret this, but he needed to ask her. Sam glanced at her name tag, finding that her name was Sara.

'' Sara?'' Sam questioned. The worker looked up to him, her eyes swimming with worry and fear.

'' Yes?'' She asked.

'' A few months back, you chose to divorce your husband. Is this true?'' Sam asked. Sara seemed to falter at that, her face paling as a hand came up to scrub at her eyes.

'' Yes. My husband, he was abusive. He threatened to beat me if I didn't do what he said, and I finally had enough.'' Sara said. '' Why do you ask?''

'' I need to know your husbands name.'' Sam said.

'' What?''

'' My brother believes that your husband may be the reason the spirit is here. He thinks that your late husband may be the person who's been killing people here as revenge to get to you.'' Sam explained. '' He can take care of this so we can get out, but I need to know his name to tell him.... Please, what was his name?'' Sam asked. Sara didn't answer him for a moment, her face downturned from him. She wouldn't make eye contact, never once looking up to Sam as he tried to coax an answer out of her. '' Please, if you don't tell me, then the spirit of your husbands going to find a way to rid of that salt line, and then we're all going to die. There is only so much I can do.... Please, I need to know his name.'' Sam said.

'' His name.'' Sara began, looking up to him with both anger and sorrow. '' His name was Gale. Gale Hertz. His body's buried at the local cemetery near the library, there's no missing it.'' She said.

'' Thank you.'' Sam said, opening his cell phone back up to call Dean. It took less than a few seconds for his brother to answer back.

_'' Talk to me Sammy.''_

'' His name was Gale Hertz. He's in the local cemetery, the one we passed when we drove beside the library when coming into town.'' Sam said. '' She told me he's there.''

_'' Alright then. I'm on my way, but Sammy.''_

'' Yeah?''

_'' Keep them safe please, and don't get yourself killed.''_

'' I'll try.'' The phone went dead after that, and the room began to grow cold again as the lights flickered. Sam dropped his phone into his pocket, and held up his gun as he began to search for the spirit again. He was the only one outside the circle, so it had to go after him. Sam waited a moment or two, eyes peeled for the appearance of the spirit. A minute passed, and then smoke appeared in front of him. Sam heard gasps, and cries of fright from behind him. Sam watched as the spirit took the form of a man, about his height, holding a gun.

'' Gale.'' He heard Sara say behind him in shock. Sam watched as the ghost howled in anger in front of him, and then charged. Sam couldn't get out of the way before the ghost went right through him. A feeling worse then being chucked in a freezing lake came over him, and Sam found that the air was completely knocked out of him. He found himself frozen where he stood, watching as Gale approached the salt line he'd poured down. for the patrons. When Gale was completely through him he found himself falling to his knees, shivers running through his body as he tried to hold up the gun in his hands to shoot the spirit. Gale took notice of this, and turned back to him. Gale marched right up to him, hand outstretched as it latched around his hair. The spirit pulled Sam head up hard and towards the salt line. There was no stopping the movement, and before he could even realize what Gale had in mind he was sliding across the floor at a fast speed. Sam slid right through the salt line, destroying it. When he came to a stop, all the patrons were running back to the kitchen where the last of the salt lie. Sam got himself back up when the first shot was fired. A body fell to his left, and Sam found it to be the manager. He bent down to check if he was still alive, but the gunshot in his head told Sam that the man had been dead long before he'd ever hit the ground. Sam swallowed back bile as he began to follow the patrons to the kitchen, his gun pulled and poised to shoot.

'' You'll all die!'' Gale screamed, pulling his gun back out on Sam. He looked forward to see who may still be there, and found Sara there.

'' NO!'' Sam screamed. He jumped up just as the gun fired, and he threw himself and Sara back into the kitchen. The door shut behind him, and Gale's spirit vanished. Everyone was watching the two fallen people as they tried to get up from the floor.

'' You alright Sara?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah, you?'' She asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam said. Sara pushed herself up, and began to look for the salt containers to pour new lines. Sam began to push himself up, but found pain shooting up through his leg. When he looked down to his leg, where his hand was gripping the focal point of pain, he found blood. He'd been hit.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean found the cemetery after about ten minutes of searching for where he'd seen the library. When he found it, it only took him a few seconds to see the metal gate that kept him out of the cemetery. Dean forced the gates open, jumping back into the impala as he drive inside to search for the grave. The name was one that he could still recall, and he searched each and every grave stone for Gale's name. He stopped the car when a small grave stone came into view. He jumped out of the impala, walking closer to the stone to read the name. Sure enough it was the same grave that he was looking for.

_Gale Hertz_

He'd found him. Dean set to grabbing the duffel bag out of the trunk, as well as a shovel, before walking towards the grave stone. Dean set the duffel beside the grave stone, while digging the tip of his shovel into the dirt. He shoved it down,  digging the tip of the shovel into the dirt as he pushing up on it.

'' Hold on Sammy. I'll be done soon.'' Dean whispered, pulling up the first shovel full to throw off to the side. It landed a meter away from him, making the beginning of what would be a tall pile of grave dirt.

One down, one hundred to go.

 

\---

 

'' The wounds not too bad. You'll need some proper medical attention when we get out of this place.''

'' Thank you.'' Sam groaned in pain as the old lady tied the bindings tight around his leg. Sam called it luck that out of all these people trapped with him, at least one of them had background with immediate medical attention. The gunshot wound had gone straight through, probably just missing his artery. There was no doubt in his mind that it was going to be a pain for the next few days, but he'd have to suck it up and deal with it. He had to get these people out of here still, and keep them safe from Gale's spirit.

'' He really did a number on you.'' Sara said. '' I'm surprised that you're not dead.''

'' I don't die easily.'' Sam said, flashing a smile up at her. '' Never have really.''

'' What are we going to do. That spirit is still in here, he's going to find us.'' One of the other workers said.

'' We're doomed. We're all going to be killed at this rate.'' Another worker said. '' He's going to kill us!''

'' No one's dying today.'' Sam said, propping himself up against the nearby wall.'' Is my salt gun still there?'' Sam asked.

'' Here.'' Sara walked over with the gun still in hand. She handed it over to Sam, who took it with a grateful smile. He popped the cartridge out of it, realizing that he only had two salt rounds left. If he had to shoot again, he'd have to make it count. He slid the cartridge back in, and began to work on getting himself to his feet. It hurt like hell, but he was managing it.

'' What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you wanting to get yourself killed?'' The old lady asked, watching as Sam made it to his feet. He leaned against the wall heavily, one hand resting on it to hold himself up as he ducked his head. He took a steadying breath to stop his head from spinning with nausea, but soon was able to straighten out again.

'' Someone needs to keep that spirit away. I'll keep him away from here.'' Sam explained. '' As long as that salt line stays in tact, it can't get to any of you. He can't cross over salt.''

'' You're crazy. That thing will kill you before you can do anything to it.'' one of the workers said, a look of shock crossing their face.

'' I only have to hold it off long enough until my brother has burned the bones.'' Sam said, stepping across the floor to cross the salt line. He took a step over it, then turned back to see them. '' Don't cross this line no matter what you may here. Stay inside.'' Sam ordered. None of the patrons fought him over it, so Sam kept going. He hobbled back into the main dining area, where earlier the spirit had made its presence known. Sam stumbled a few more feet to reach the counter, where he fell. He caught himself, putting all his strength into his arms to hold himself up. His leg just wasn't having it today was it? Neither was his stomach, because it was about ready to chuck itself out of his body at the moment.

'' Dammit.'' He breathed out, pain coursing up his leg as he staggered further behind the counter. He began to work on getting his way through the diner. Sam didn't know how far he'd gotten before the temperature seemed to drop twenty some degrees. His breath fogged before him, and he then realized that the lights were flickering around him. Sam stumbled another foot maybe, before a cold hand latched around his ankle. His feet were pulled out from under him, and he found himself being dragged across he floor back to the storage room. There was no hiding his scream of surprise as he slid across the floor, his gun resting back where he had fallen.

Sam knew he was screwed.

 

\---

 

Dean had found the coffin. It had taken him maybe half an hour to dig it out. Pure adrenaline had made it easy for him to do so. If he hadn't been worried sick about Dean, then he may not have been able to dig that fast. Dean threw the shovel out of the hole, and focused on getting the lid open. It was a little harder then he'd expected to, but he managed to get the thing open. Soon he was gazing at the rotting remains of one Gale Hertz. He was gazing up, eyes still open from when he'd been shot dead. Dean grimaced at the sight, taking a chance to get himself out of the hole.

'' Dammit. That thing his fuggly.'' Dean mumbled as he turned back to gaze down into the hole. Now all that was left to do was to salt and burn the body. So he set to it. He began with the salt, pouring the entire canister he had atop the body. Next came the lighter fluid, soaking the salt to stick to the remains like rain drops. Dean began to light a match, but a strange feeling came over him. It was as if he was being separated from reality. It was the only words he could give to this experience. Dean swore that he saw something, but all he wanted to do was forget what he'd seen.

He thought he'd seen Sam. He'd thought he'd seen his brother in pain. Sammy was crying out for help, blood soaking his leg, and his left shoulder, stretching into his chest. What made Dean's heart go cold, and his breath hitch in his throat, was the vacant look in his brothers eyes when he'd seen this. The look screamed nothing but death, pain, and suffering. Dean pushed the images aside, praying deeply that all of these were caused by his overactive imagination. Dean lit the matches in his hand, and dropped them into the grave. The body caught fire, flames stretching up towards the sky as Dean turned his back on it. If those images had been real, then Sam was in trouble. He wasn't going to sit aside while his brother suffered. Dean jumped behind the wheel of the impala, and drove off towards the diner again.

'' Please be alright Sammy.'' Dean begged.

 

\---

 

Sam's body had been dragged into the storage room like he was nothing other than a rag doll. The spirit's grip on his ankle never faltered once as it pulled him further and further till he was laying against a far shelf. The spirit turned his back for one second, seeming to search for something. Sam looked around his surroundings, searching for anything he could use to fight the spirit off. Sam called it luck when he found a small salt shaker resting on the ground. He was just able to reach it, and when the cold hand returned to his body he spun around to attack. He flung the salt at the spirit, diminishing it in an instant as he began to search for a new way out.

There was no way for him to go, no where for him to hide. So he pushed himself to his feet, willing a hiding spot to form. As if by magic, he found something. It was hidden behind one of the tall metal shelves, but he could just make out what looked like a large air vent. He could hide in there, at least until Dean had managed to gank the spirit. It was worth a shot, so Sam hobbled over to the air vent. He shoved the shelf aside, letting it fall to the floor with a loud crash. He then started to pull at the grate covering the vent, which came away faster then he'd expected. Sam threw the grate aside, and got a good look at the thing he was about to crawl into. It was large enough for him to fit with at least one other person, so he was lucky. Deciding that he'd need to see what was coming at him, he went in feet first. Pushing himself along with his arms, he slowly inched further and further into the vent. Sam had gotten as far as his head when he heard the loud crash indicating that the spirit was back. Frantically, he began to push himself harder, forcing his body through the hole as fast as he could manage. Gale's spirit saw him as his head disappeared inside, and was on the move.

'' _You will die!_.'' Gale screamed, a hand reaching in after Sam. The icy hand caught hold of his wrist, and the burning cold bit into his skin as he found against the pull. Sam pulled against the ghost, feeling his skin burning from the icy grip. He knew there would be a hand print left behind when he could finally free himself.

'' Get off me you freak!'' Sam yelled, searching his pockets for anything to fight back. He came up empty handed. Gale pulled back after a minute or two, and when he did it left a burning red handprint wrapping around Sam's wrist. He pulled the injured hand close, eyes looking out to where Gale had been. He didn't see anything for a moment, and he began to believe that Dean had finally managed to burn the bones. He began to push himself free of the air vent when he was proven wrong. Gale bent down in front of the vent, his gun in hand, and the firing of his gun was the only that surmounted Sam's cry of surprise. Gale could only smile at his work as his body began to disappear in a plume of flame. Sam could only cry out in pain as the ghost vanished before his eyes, leaving him trapped inside the air vent.

Sam rolled onto his back, a scream of pain escaping his lips as he pressed a shaky hand to his wounds. He was hit, and it was bad. It was really bad. His collar bone had to be shattered, and maybe his shoulder was to, but that would be impossible to tell at this point. Sam pressed his head into the metal of the air vent, biting back a cry of pain as he tried to think of a way out. He couldn't move, he was too hurt. The others wouldn't come looking for him, not after he'd told them specifically not to look for him. So he was left alone, left with no choice but to sit and pray that his brother would come back for him. He could only hope that Dean would find him before anything else could.

'' Help.'' Sam cried. He tried to move, but he couldn't do it. Pain shot up through his collar bone, and shoulder. It was too much. '' Someone... help.''


	4. Chapter 4

The dine came in sight for the second time that day as Dean drove as fast as he was willing to. He ran the car into the parking lot, taking up two spots for his car, and almost forgetting to shut off the engine as he jumped out of the impala. He ran towards the diner, heart beating out of his chest as he wrenched the door open. Unlike the first time when he'd arrived, the door actually opened. He rushed inside, slamming the door behind him as he ran through the diner.

'' Sam!'' Dean called out. '' Sammy, where are you!?'' He received no response. Dean worked his way back to the kitchen area, hoping that he was back there. He came up with no Sammy, but what he did fid was a group of about ten or so people. All of them were huddled behind what looked like a thick salt line, and if he wasn't mistaken there was blood on one side of the line.

'' Who are you?'' One of the people asked, watching Dean with terrified eyes. Her arms were wrapped around a young boy who was watching him with curious eyes.

'' My name is Dean.'' He said. '' I'm looking for my brother. Have any of you seen Sam?'' Dean asked. A murmur of whispers ran through all of the people standing before them. One of them stepped forward. She was a young girl who had her blonde hair pulled back in a long pony tail. She had tears in her eyes when she looked at Dean.

'' I know your brother. He was the one that saved us.'' She said. '' We heard him..... He screamed when I heard a gun shot... He told us not to cross the salt line.'' She stuttered, a hand coming up to rest over her mouth. '' W-We don't k-know where he is.'' She said, taking a sharp breath.

'' When was the last time you saw him?'' Dean asked.

'' Maybe thirty minutes, give or take.'' She said. Dean heart jumped at that. Sam was hurt, and he still didn't know where he was here. In a panic, he turned away from the people before him, and ran back out into the diners entrance way. He began to search around for another door, hoping that he'd be able to find Sam.

'' SAMMY!'' Dean yelled. He listened for any response at all, and was about to give up and tear the building apart before he heard what sounded like a weak call.

'' Dean....'' He stopped. Dean listened for a moment, hoping to hear it again.

'' Sammy?'' Dean spoke. Silence followed for maybe a moment.

'' Dean...... Please.... Help'' That was Sam's voice. Therewas no doubt in his mind that this wa shis brother calling out to him.

'' Sammy.'' Dean ran towards where he'd heard he voice, finding what looked like a side door that lead off to a storage room. The door was partially open, and their was a trail of blood leading inside. Dean didn't hesitate in running inside. When he did, he came face to face with what appeared to be the remnants of  fierce fight. There was salt on the floor, telling him that at some point Sam had to pull something on the ghost. '' Sammy?'' Dean spoke up. He fell still and silent, waiting for a response from his brother.

'' Dean.'' Sam's voice was pleading, begging for him to find him. He sounded on the verge of tears if he wasn't mistaken. Dean peered over towards where the sound was coming from, hearing his brother crying out his name again followed by a painful whimper. He found the sound was coming from an air vent, and when Dean took a closer look he could see blood coming out from the vent.

'' Sam.'' Dean walked towards the vent, bending down to get at eye level with it. He set a hand in front of him as he began to kneel down to peer inside, but didn't get far before a hand slowly came out to grip is wrist. '' Oh God Sammy.'' Dean bent all the way down, pressing his chest to the floor as he peered inside. When he did, he found eyes looking out at him. Eyes that bore the same vacant look he'd seen before he'd driven like a banshee to get here.

'' Dean.... He shot me.'' Sam said, voice cracking as he pressed his head into the metal of the vent. The cold comfort it had given him before was long gone now. He shuddered for a moment, the grip he had on Dean's wrist faltering as he pulled his hand back. 

'' Sammy can you move?'' Dean asked.

'' No.'' Sam answered. '' He shot my leg.'' He said.

'' OK.'' Deane began to work out a plan. He had to get Sam out of the vent. He was clearly in shock, and in a lot of pain. Thee had to be something that he could do. '' OK Sammy. I'm going to try and pull you out. You're going to have to work with me, OK?'' Dean explained.

'' Just do it.'' Sam said, hand snaking back out for Dean to grab ahold of. He did, noticing the raw red handprint on his wrist. The spirit had done a number on him for sure. Dean began to pull gently, feeling Sam pushing as best he could to aid him. It took about five minutes or so, but he soon has his brother out enough for him to do the rest of the work.

'' OK Sammy. I got you now.'' Dean said. Sam groaned in pain, eyes scrunching shut as Dean pulled him the rest of the way out. When Sam was free, he lay Sam out on the ground to get a look at his brothers injuries. Sam had three different gun shot wounds, one in his leg, two in his collar bone and shoulder. There was blood soaking his front, and blood was running down his leg to soak his pants. All in all, it was pretty bad.

'' Dean.'' Sam rasped out. '' How bad?'' He asked. Dean bit his bottom lip, eyes searching the wounds again.

'' Well.... They're pretty bad.'' Dean admitted. '' Hospital worthy.'' He added.

'' Hurts.'' Sam mumbled, eyes beginning to drift shut on him.

'' No.. Sammy, keep your eyes open for me. Don't fall asleep.'' Dean ordered. He pressed a hand to his brothers collar, a speck of hope filling him when he could feel that his brothers collar bone was still in one piece. Maybe they could avoid any major surgery or anything. Sam cried out in pain, back arching off the ground as he tried t push his brother away.

'' Stop!'' Sam begged. '' Stop Dean, hurts!''

'' I know it hurts Sammy, I know.'' Dean said. '' Just try to bear with it.'' He said. Dean dug around for his cell phone. It was to dangerous to move his brother now. He'd have to call an ambulance, or else he could hurt Sam worse than he already was. '' I'm calling for help now Sammy. Just bear with it OK.'' Dean said. Sam moaned in pain again, his head landing on the ground behind him. Dean could only try to make his brother feel better, but there was no doubt in his mind that this situation was way out of his control. He set a hand on his brothers head, watching as Sam's eyes shot up towards him. They were pleading for him to make the pain stop, but there was nothing that he could do.

'' It's going t be OK Sammy.''

 

\---

 

'' Your brothers going to be OK.''

Dean let out a heavy sighof relief, a hand running back through his hair. For the last two hours he'd been sitting patiently in the waiting room for news on Sam's condition. His brother had been in a lot of pain when he'd found him stuffed up in that vent. He had been on the verge of collapse by the time the ambulance had arrived. When they'd gotten to the hospital Sam had been wisked away, shouts of shock and transfusions filling his ears before he'd been out of his sight. Two hours later, and he was getting word that his brotner was going to be OK. That was a blessing in itself.

" He lost a lot of blood, much more than we had expected, but he is alive." The doctor said. 

" Can I see him?" Dean asked.

" He's resting now, but you can. When the last of his tests come back we can release him." the do tor explained.

" Thank you." Dean watched as the doctor turned to leave, which gave him the first view of his brothers battered form. Sam eas laid out on the hospital bed, shirt long ago removed to reveal the gunshots to his body. There wad heavy wrapping around his torso and shoulder which put plenty of pressure on the wound. Glancing down, he found the same padding sticking out from under the blanket that was giving him a little decency until he could leave. The only other wound, which had been the handprint on his wrist, was wrapped up as well to protect tbe raw skin underneath. 

Dean took one step i side, and caught his brothers attention immediately. 

" Hey." Sam croaked, pushing himself up a little on the bed. He didn't cry out in pain like he had before, but there was still a pained expresion in his eyes before they met hus again. 

" How you feeli g Sammy?" Dean asked.

" They got me on the good stuff." Sam answered, getting a grin out of his brother in the process. " You torch the bones?" Sam asked.

" Yeah. Gale's bones are a pile of ash." Dean explained. 

" Good." Sam said. He tried to push up further, but Dean's hand stopped him from doing so. He gently pushed Sam back further onto the bed.

'' Not so fast there Sammy. The doctors said that you needed to rest before they let you leave. Anymore of that and you will sign your own admission papers.'' Dean warned, hand resting on his shoulder a little longer than it really needed to. He pulled back after a moment when Sam shot him a bitch face. '' Don't give me that look, you were the one who got yourself shot.'' Dean said.

'' I was trying to protect those people.'' Sam said.

'' And you did a good job, but you were reckless Sammy. You got hurt because of that.'' Dean said.

'' You would've done it to, and you know it.'' Sam said to him. '' I was only trying to do my job, and that's to save people.''

'' I know, Sam.'' Dean rana hand over his face. '' I know. I just wish that you would be more careful.''

'' I was trying.'' Sam said.

'' That spirit shoved you in an air vent.''

'' No... I crawled in there to get away from him.'' Sam said.

'' Come again?'' Dean asked.

'' You heard me.'' Sam said. '' The spirit dragged me into the storage room. He tried to kill me, so I threw a salt shaker open at him, and crawled into the air vent to get away. That clearly didn't work out.'' Sam said.

'' Why the hell did you climb into the vent? You could've gone anywhere else, but the vent?''

'' I thought Gale would be waiting on the other side of the door, so I went with the next best thing.'' Sam said.

'' I swear, sometimes you don't think.'' Dean said.

'' I'm still alive aren't I?''

'' Yeah you are.'' Dean said. '' And you're still my brother.''

'' Jerk.''

'' Bitch.'' Dean mumbled. Sam shot a smile towards his brother, and at that moment everything seemed to be OK. Everything seemed to be the way it should be, and it was alright for the brothers.

'' When am I getting out of here?'' Sam asked.

'' When your tests are done.'' Dean explained. '' It should be an hour or so.'' he added.

'' I'd rather get out of here asap.'' Sam said.

'' I know Sammy, just bear with it for a little while alright?''

'' Alright.''


End file.
